Aniversário entre Comensais
by Sheyla Snape
Summary: Uma festa entre comensais. Uma aniversariante jovem e ambiciosa. Será que vale mesmo a pena seguir suas ambições?
1. Chapter 1

**Aniversário entre Comensais.**

By Sheyla Snape

**Beta: **Clau Snape

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens de Harry Potter me pertence, Todos eles são da JK. Apenas os peguei emprestado pra alegar uma amiga querida.

**Resumo:** Uma festa entre comensais. Uma aniversariante jovem e ambiciosa. Será que vale mesmo a pena seguir suas ambições?

Agradecimentos: À Clau que por ser esse amor de pessoa betou a fic pra mim. Valeu LINDA!!

Fic presente para Mara Lima, minha amada, idolatrada, salve, salve!!! Irmã-beta-autora-comensal!!

_**Capítulo 1**_

Festa na mansão Malfoy... Mais um festim para apresentação dos novos comensais. Severo estava ali há pouco mais de trinta minutos e já se sentia entediado.

Sempre a mesma coisa... Na maioria eram jovens, alguns ambiciosos, sedentos por poder, fama e fortuna. Outros tentando provar, aos pais, mais que a si mesmos, que eram capazes de honrar o nome de suas famílias. Ou simplesmente porque não eram capazes de pensar e agir por conta própria.

Seus olhos deslizaram pelo salão quase lotado de bruxos e bruxas que aguardavam ansiosos o pronunciamento do Lorde das Trevas. E depois... haveria matança!

Observou cuidadosamente os rostos jovens que surgiam pelo salão, perguntando-se quanto tempo durariam numa batalha real. Quanto dos horrores daquela guerra eles agüentariam? _"Ora Severo, o que você virou, um psicólogo?"_ Irritado, ele esvaziou de uma vez o copo de uísque que tinha nas mãos. O líquido deslizou por sua garganta, ardendo e por um instante ele se permitiu levar pela sensação inebriante do álcool enquanto um pensamento lhe veio... _"Tão jovens e tão idiotas!"_ Bateu o copo vazio na mesinha próxima à sua cadeira e se levantou, precisava de ar puro ou não conseguiria ficar até o fim dos festejos.

Atravessou o salão sem se importar muito em quem esbarrava, os poucos entusiasmados que se atreviam a exigir alguma satisfação eram rapidamente desencorajados por um olhar frio e ameaçador que levaria facilmente qualquer aluno seu, chorar em desespero. Chegou ao hall de entrada e registrou que Lúcio Malfoy o observava. Apenas assentiu em um cumprimento de cabeça, pegou seu casaco e dirigiu-se à porta quando esbarrou em alguém.

— Oh, perdoe-me senhor, eu não pretendia... – Ela parou de desculpar-se quando o encarou. – Prof. Snape, o senhor aqui?

Snape não deu importância ao choque, sequer deu ouvidos ao pedido de desculpas, mas ao ouvir seu nome foi obrigado a virar-se encarando quem quer que fosse.

A mulher de pouco mais de vinte anos o observava, um sorriso maroto brincando em seus lábios enquanto o encarava, um tanto divertida.

— Por acaso eu a conheço senhorita? – ele a mediu de cima a baixo, lançando seu melhor olhar de desprezo e tédio. Mas não poderia negar que a jovem era bonita e estava muito bem vestida. Trajava um elegante vestido vinho. Seu cabelo preso no alto da cabeça deixava alguns cachos soltos adornarem o colo e o pescoço.

Enquanto ele a analisava, o sorriso dela se alargou.

— Não se lembra de mim professor? Claro que não... – e foi a vez dela o medir de cima a baixo. – Como poderia lembrar de todas as suas alunas não é mesmo?

— Infelizmente sou capaz de recordar-me de todos aqueles a quem tive o desprazer de ensinar Srta. Lima. – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha desafiadora ao completar. – Corvinal... Não estou certo? E se não me engano a senhorita tentou envenenar um aluno do sexto ano que... Qual foi mesmo sua desculpa? Sim... Ele _"insultou sua inteligência ao dirigir-lhe uma cantada pouco elegante"._

Ele surpreendeu-se com a sonora, e contagiante, gargalhada com a qual ela brindou seus ouvidos. Em segundos um curioso, e espantado, Severo Snape tentava disfarçar um leve sorriso que brincava em seus lábios. Aos poucos ela foi conseguindo controlar-se e ainda rindo pendurou o casaco que tinha em mãos.

— Vejo que o senhor já está saindo, uma pena, adoraria conversar mais sobre os bons tempos em Hogwarts. Mas a propósito, eu não o envenenei, apenas acrescentei um pouco de laxante no suco de abóbora. – ela piscou para ele divertida e maravilhou-se ao notar uma pequena curva se erguer em seus lábios.

Antes que fosse possível continuar aquela conversa, foram interrompidos por ninguém menos que Lúcio Malfoy.

— Ora vejam quem chegou! Mara minha querida, pensei que não me brindaria com sua estonteante beleza esta noite. – ele dirigiu-lhe o gracejo enquanto depositava um suave beijo em suas mãos.

— Mas pelo que me tomas Lú, eu jamais perderia uma de suas festas, ainda mais quando o próprio Lorde das Trevas estará presente, não é mesmo? Quem sabe hoje não seja o grande dia em que finalmente me tornarei definitivamente uma de vocês?

— No que depender de mim, minha querida, você será marcada ainda esta noite! – e virando-se para Snape ele acrescentou. – Severo, onde deixei minha educação, esta é Mara Lima, creio que vocês já se conhecem, ela cursou Hogwarts até alguns anos atrás.

— Sim, Lúcio, eu me recordo da Srta. Lima. Só não fazia idéia na época, de que pretendia se tornar uma comensal. – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— O senhor está certo mais uma vez professor... Na verdade descobri minha... vocação, depois que conheci o Sr. Malfoy durante uma..., onde foi mesmo que nos encontramos?

— Creio que foi num dos bailes de fim de ano na casa de Igor Karkaroff, você acompanhava o jovem Victor Krum se não me engano?

Ela sorriu divertida.

— Sim, sim... o Victor. Mas não vamos falar do passado e sim do presente. Ela se virou para Snape, tem certeza que não pretende ficar mais tempo professor? Tenho certeza que poderá se divertir muito esta noite.

— Severo não é dado a festividades minha querida. Veja, já estava de saída antes mesmo da festa realmente começar!?

— Engano seu Lúcio, eu apenas ia tomar um pouco de ar puro, já que Narcisa resolveu abusar, mais uma vez, do uso dos aromatizantes e incensos. Você sabe o quanto sou alérgico...

— Mil perdões, meu caro, vou providenciar uma mudança pra não perdermos sua companhia. Enquanto isso Mara, você não me acompanharia numa bebida?

— Ah, receio ter que declinar de seu convite. – o sorriso de Lúcio morreu no meio. – Apenas por hora. Creio que também sou alérgica a essa fragrância. Portanto, acompanharei o professor em seu passeio. Se ele não se importar, é claro?

— De maneira alguma... – e estendendo o braço, Severo apanhou o casaco dela, depositando em seus ombros e conduzindo-a em direção a porta.

Continua...

N/A;

MANAAAAAAA!!!!

FELIZ ANIVERSARIOOOOOOO!!!!

Mtas alegrias, mtas realizações, festas, presentes, saúde e que essa data se repita por mtos e mtos anos!!!!!!

Desculpe se o presente não está terminado, mas um probleminha técnico me impediu de termina-lo. Mas aguarde que já mando o resto pra vc!!!

Felicidades querida!!

VC MERECE!!!

Beijos da mana que te adora!!

shey!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

Eles andavam calmamente pelos jardins da mansão Malfoy. O ar frio da noite, curiosamente, não incomodava nenhum dos dois. Caminhavam displicentemente por entre as inúmeras plantas e adornos festivos que ali se encontravam, lentamente distanciando-se de qualquer olhar mais curioso, ou intrometido. O silêncio entre eles parecia incomodá-los, mas foi ela que o rompeu.

— Então professor, o que tem feito? Pensei que depois de ter matado Alvo Dumbledore o senhor estaria muito bem escondido. E não aqui, calmamente participando de eventos sociais badalados como este.

— A melhor maneira de se fazer anônimo, Srta. Lima, é estar completamente a vista. Qualquer um no ministério, principalmente aqueles que são fiéis seguidores de Dumbledore, espera que eu esteja me escondendo no lugar mais pútrido e fétido da Bretanha, tremendo de medo, rezando para que não me encontrem. Portanto... quem dentre eles imaginaria procurar-me num "evento social badalado" como este?

— Brilhante professor, realmente brilhante! Agora posso ver porque tantos comensais o invejam. Não é à toa que o Lorde o tem em grande estima.

— O Lorde não mantém estima por ninguém a não ser ele mesmo. Se por acaso a senhorita possui um pouco mais de sagacidade, verá que os novos comensais recrutados não passam de peões para os combates que estão por vir. – Ela o encarou curiosa, um pouco atônita com aquela declaração. Mas antes de formular qualquer pensamento sobre o que dissera, ele continuou falando.

— O ministério nunca demonstrou muita competência na busca, e principalmente, captura daqueles que perturbam a sociedade bruxa. Mas ainda assim, o Lorde não quer arriscar seus melhores seguidores num provável confronto direto.

— Ora Prof. Snape, falando desse jeito eu acharia que o senhor não se sente confortável com o desenrolar desta guerra. Logo agora que todos sabem, realmente, a quem é fiel.

Snape apenas crispou os lábios e a olhou de soslaio, notando o pequeno sorriso que dançava no rosto dela. _"Então ela gosta de gracinhas"._

— A quem eu devo fidelidade, não é assunto seu, senhorita, e de ninguém! – o tom baixo e ameaçador denunciava a qualquer um, que a tolerância extremamente limitada de irritação de Severo Snape, estava perigosamente terminando.

— Desculpe-me professor, não pretendia me intrometer em seus assuntos, longe disso. Mas o senhor me permitiria uma pergunta? – ela o observou aguardando uma confirmação e um simples aceno de cabeça foi a única reação dele. — Bem, eu gostaria de saber sua opinião, simples e direta, se possível, sobre o desfecho dessa guerra. Em quem o senhor apostaria seus galeões professor?

— Não sou homem de apostas Srta. Lima. E muito menos adivinho! – seu tom ainda era aborrecido.

— Não, claro que não é. Mas tem experiência como espião... – ela o viu erguer uma sobrancelha, intrigado com seu conhecimento. — Sim, eu sei das suas atividades como espião, na verdade sempre suspeitei. E acredito exatamente por isso, que o senhor mais do que qualquer um, teria a real noção sobre as condições de cada lado.

Severo a observou atentamente encarando-a nos olhos, procurando identificar a real razão de trás daquelas perguntas. _"Seria ela mesma uma espiã enviada por Lúcio ou o próprio Lorde das Trevas para testá-lo?" _Ele poderia usar de legilimência, mas o pequeno sorriso que se formou no rosto dela o fez entender que ela esperava exatamente isso.

Antes mesmo que ele pudesse conter-se, retribuiu o sorriso zombeteiro dela enquanto respondia.

— Mesmo com todos os anos de experiência que tenho senhorita, é impossível dizer qual lado será vencedor. É certo que mesmo com as recentes perdas do lado deles... – ela notou algo diferente na voz dele, mas não pode identificar exatamente o que era. –... ainda existem bruxos de talento, força e coragem suficiente para atrapalhar os planos do nosso Lorde.

— Ora professor, falando desse jeito eu posso até pensar que o senhor está com saudades dos seus tempos junto a Dumbledore e a Ordem da Fênix.

— Eu agradeceria muito se a senhorita guardasse seus comentários impertinentes para si mesma.

Definitivamente ele se aborrecera, mas ela pode notar que havia algo de diferente em seu antigo professor de poções, algo mais... triste pairava momentaneamente no olhar dele ao referir-se a Dumbledore e a Ordem, porém não durou muito tempo.

Eles andaram mais alguns minutos em completo silêncio, até que Snape a convidou para retornarem a mansão Malfoy onde os dois se dispersaram.

A batida marcante e frenética da música alta enlouquecia os convidados. Havia apenas uma exceção, pois um participante daria qualquer coisa para retirar-se dali. Mais uma vez naquela noite, Severo apenas observava as pessoas que dançavam e se divertiam na pista de dança enquanto, afastado da agitação maior, permanecia sentado em uma confortável poltrona e bebericava outro copo de uísque. Estava absorto em pensamentos e só retornou a realidade quando a voz sedutoramente planejada do anfitrião o trouxe de volta.

— Severo, Severo... por onde andam seus pensamentos meu caro amigo? Estás distraído a noite inteira. Não irá se divertir com nenhuma de nossas convidadas?

— Hoje não Lúcio, você sabe muito bem que não me envolvo com crianças. E muitos dos presentes aqui são exatamente isso, crianças mimadas e ambiciosas que mal deixaram as fraldas e já pensam que podem se tornar comensais. – seu tom de voz era o mais frio e cortante que poderia projetar.

— Ah, mas algumas dessas _crianças_ têm um ótimo potencial, você não pode negar. – Malfoy sentara-se ao lado dele e agora observava seus convidados dançarem. — Veja a Srta. Lima, por exemplo. Jovem, determinada, inteligente... e acima de tudo, muito bonita. – Severo seguiu o olhar dele apenas para encontrá-la dançando sensualmente ao som da música ensurdecedora. — E por Salazar, como ela dança bem, não acha? – havia demasiada luxúria, tanto no olhar quanto na voz dele, e Severo não conseguiu controlar uma exclamação para repreendê-lo.

— Sim, ela dança muito bem, só não acredito que Narcisa aprecie de sua opinião, ainda mais depois de notar a maneira com que olha para a menina.

Um ínfimo sorriso brotou de seus lábios ao ver o sorriso luxurioso desaparecer do homem ao seu lado, dando lugar a uma contida preocupação em encontrar o olhar bravio de sua esposa. Pigarreando para esconder o desconforto, Malfoy continuou:

— Ora Severo, é aniversário dela, e nós dois sabemos que muitos aqui não são crianças. Jovens e ambiciosos, sim, mas não crianças. E é exatamente esse tipo de gente que precisamos incluir entre os comensais. Mas... – ele continuou antes que Snape o interrompesse. —... você tem razão em uma coisa, nem todos são dignos da causa, e para isso concordo que um teste seja necessário.

— Teste, que tipo de teste?

— Eu ouso até dizer, meu amigo, que você _adoraria_ participar. – a malícia nas palavras dele fez Snape contrair alguns músculos, mantendo-se mais alerta do que antes. — Precisamos de mais um... _supervisor_ e você seria o homem perfeito para o cargo.

— Não me envolva nas suas brincadeiras Lúcio, não estou com paciência, muito menos _humor_, para tirar quem quer que seja de encrencas.

— Vamos, vamos Severo, você vai se divertir, eu garanto!

E mais uma vez mantendo seu sorriso meticulosamente armado, Severo observou Malfoy acenar a um grupo de comensais que rápida e discretamente, começou a convocar alguns jovens convidados a se deslocarem para uma porta lateral.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo?

— Nada que não seja do conhecimento, e consentimento, do nosso Lorde, caso seja essa a sua preocupação. Venha, eu adoraria participar, mas, minha presença é indispensável aqui. Você poderia fazer-me o favor de acompanhar a Srta Lima?

Os olhos cinzas dele possuíam um brilho familiar, e isto fez cada terminação nervosa de Snape sobressaltar-se. Era evidente que havia algo a mais naquele teste e infelizmente, ele teria que pagar para ver o resultado.

Lentamente ele se encaminhou por entre as pessoas que dançavam e não foi difícil encontra-la.

Continua...

NA: Muito obrigada a todas as pessoas que leram a fic, e mais ainda aquelas que leram e comentaram. Peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar, mas fim de ano, festas, e principalmente as férias que a minha fadinha da inspiraçao resolveu tirar, me impediram de postar mais cedo. Prometo não demorar tanto dessa vez. O próximo capítulo será o último.

Beijos pra todas e por favor comentem!

Shey


End file.
